Time For Us to Progress
by TheLoneWolf21
Summary: Shiraishi and Tanaka have been dating for a while now but nothing has happened between them. No one else knows about their relationship so they acted like normal classmates in front of everyone. But, Shiraishi can't handle it anymore and snapped. She dashed to the roof and Tanaka followed surprisingly not sluggishly.


**So this may or may not be the continuation of my previous Tanaka-kun fanfiction.**

**It most likely is though.**

**Oh, yeah I do not own Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge and any of their characters. Wish I do though.**

**Quick explanation, Tanaka and Shiraishi are already dating for quite some time. Then one day Shiraishi got mad, yelled at Tanaka, ran straight to the roof after realizing what just happened and Tanaka chase after her. Then...**

* * *

"Why do we have to keep being like this?!" I snapped at him.

We were on the roof alone. We were always alone together. My back was against the wall and his right hand rested on the wall at the left side of my head, preventing me from escaping. I could feel my eyes start to water. I tried opening my eyes to see his hurt expression. I could feel my heart stopped when I saw him like that. But, I can't stop now. I fought to ignore the guilt and continued to yell at him.

"We've been together for a couple of months now and we haven't done anything as a couple. No dates, no texts or calls, we also haven't…" I stopped not realizing what I was about to say.

At first I was embarrassed to say it but I had to let it all out.

"… we also haven't kissed yet" I said quietly.

I could see him flinch at the word and it made me more embarrassed.

"Kissed?" he said.

"P-point is…" I paused for a moment to look at his face.

I never saw him like this before. His eyes were open wider than usual and his lips were parted slightly showing an expression I never saw him use. It almost felt like I broke the listless Tanaka-kun. The guilt I got from seeing him like that made me cry even more. Yet I could sense some happiness from seeing that he cared for him. I pushed down those feelings because that would make me a bad person.

"… I feel as if we never even dated. Like we were just regular classmates who sit next to each other" I managed to squeeze out.

I shut my eyes tight and wiped my tears with my right hand.

"_He's going to break up with me, isn't he?" _I thought to myself. He wouldn't leave his listless personality even if his life is in danger. It hurts a lot thinking about it, but I guess it's for the best. I'm a bit needy, actually I am very needy and he's just… him. Falling in love with him must've been some sort of mistake Kami-sama made.

"Shiraishi" he called my name without –san.

I looked up to him, and he took my right hand away from my face and leaned into me. I didn't know what was going on. Even after I felt the feeling of his lips on top of mine.

_Ba-dump_

I could feel my heartbeat immediately when he first planted. I felt the soft, wet sensation on my lips. I was unable to move or react at all. My eyes were wide open and my lips were slightly parted and locked perfectly with his lips like two puzzle pieces.

_Ba-dump_

I started enjoying it. My head felt like it was failing. As if all of my senses are turned off because I couldn't feel anything at all. Anything… except for him.

My heart skipped a beat and I realized what was happening. I blushed furiously and my eyes widened a bit more, as if it could. I let out a tiny yelp at the same time my eyes widened. My mouth moved a bit as I did so and I could feel the slight graze against his lips. I could feel that he was surprised by the sudden movement. I was surprised as well. But, it soothed me, and I relaxed.

_Ba-dump_

Time was moving so slowly now. So slow that it felt like nothing was moving at all. My eyelids suddenly felt tired and I just closed my eyes and found myself leaning more into him.

_Ba-dump_

He sucked on my upper lip gently. I moaned into the kiss and relaxed my hand that he's holding. Every muscle in my body felt weak and I felt like I can't move. Or rather, I don't want to.

_Ba-dump_

He ended the kiss and leaned away from me. My eyes were still heavy and only half opened. I can't look away from his eyes, and neither could him from mine. Both of our mouths are still slightly opened and we're both breathing through our mouths in sync. We only just stopped kissing a few seconds ago, but I already missed the taste of his lips. I didn't know if it's from lust or love, but I didn't care at all. He let go of my right hand and looked down to his feet.

"Sorry, I've always thought you didn't want me to do those things so I kept my distance" Tanaka-kun explained.

I looked at him puzzled. I wanted to say something like 'No, I wanted you to' but I decided to let him continue.

"Because, I thought you were popular, smart, and always try so hard. Being with someone like me just felt like… uneven. I've been wanting to be with you as a boyfriend but I'm afraid you'll feel uncomfortable. So I waited for you to decide how close we should be. But I guess as the guy I should've been more… direct? I'm sorry I made you feel this way" he continued.

"N-no, that's…" I tried to talk, but I can't seem to be able to say anything.

"I just want to let you know that, you mean a lot to me. I never find myself try harder for anything more than I do for you" he said. It's right, he even ran as fast as he can to chase me up to the roof. It's a miracle he didn't even stopped to catch his breath. "I'm fine if you want to stop dating in secret, I would love to go on a date with you, and if you'd allow me… I'd like to kiss you again some other time" he said with a slight pink color on his cheeks.

My face was starting to burn after he said the word 'kiss'. I ignored it and focused on the happiness I felt from what he said.

"Y-yes. Let's go on a date. Just the two of us this weekend" I said excited.

And he smiled. It's not his usual smile because he found something comfortable to sleep on. It's not his usual half opened eyes smile he usually give to Oota-kun. His smile was bright with his teeth showing and eyes filled with excitement and happiness.

"Sure" he said before doing that smile where his eyes are closed and his teeth showed. Now there's something you never see from Tanaka-kun.

* * *

**Now, there are a couple of things I'd like to say. First, I don't know how I should've make Shiraishi imply Kami-sama. You should get the idea of what I'm trying to project through the sentence but it still doesn't sound right. Basically I wanted to make Shiraishi say like God made a mistake making her fall in love with Tanaka. Second, the Tanaka said Shiraishi's name without -san. I also don't know how I should address that. I'm trying to say like Tanaka called Shiraishi's name without -san and Shiraishi realizes that. So, I don't know how Shiraishi is supposed to "think it" or say in her mind.**

**Well, for now I'll leave it as it is. I'll probably come back to remaster it but maybe not as well.**

**I'm also still reading the manga and I'm packing with ideas for new stuff. Can't say when it will be done though and also can't promise if it will be done. Well, that's all. See ya!**


End file.
